On Top
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble: Cheerio Kurt literally falls for his crush, the new mascot.


**Not sure this is my best work, but I felt bad not writing anything for so long! The new semester starting is really throwing me for a loop.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was pretty sure Coach Sylvester was out to get him. He'd missed one practice – <em>one! <em>- because his grandma was in the hospital, and now Coach was _insisting _they bring a mascot on the sidelines to help them "energize those lardy idiots in the stands."

And not just any mascot, either. No, she was demanding they get a shirtless ancient Greek warrior costume, because "Titans and Greeks are basically the same thing, and who the hell would know enough to call us out for it anyway? I'm amazed some of you can even tie your shoes."

Not just any boy would be acceptable, either. Coach went out and enlisted _Blaine Anderson_, of all people. Blaine Anderson, the school's star boxer and only other resident gay guy.

Blaine Anderson, who Kurt had been crushing on for _months._

It was halftime during the last game of the season, and the Cheerios were giving the crowd everything they had. Though it was mid-November and freezing, the squad members were covered in sweat and panting like it was July, jumping higher and clapping sharper than ever.

Or at least, most of them were. Kurt had been distracted all night by the sight of Blaine's gorgeously tanned skin, always kicking a beat behind or missing a clap. He was pretty sure Sue was going to murder him before the night was up.

"Everybody in pyramid formation!" Santana yelled over the last of the marching band's set. "Porcelain, you're on top. Sue wants us to prove we haven't been slacking off on our gym visits."

"Jesus," Kurt muttered. He got into position behind his bases and waited for them to crouch down and get the next layer of girls on top of them. Once everyone was in place but him, he began to ascend the pyramid carefully, trying not to lose his grip on everyone's sweaty backs and shoulders. He somehow made it to the top without falling, but before he could pop into a standing position, he lost his grip on Quinn's shoulder and starting tumbling backwards, flailing.

"Oh my G- _mmph_," he shouted, feeling himself slam into something solid as he hit the ground.

"Ow," a familiar, smooth voice came from underneath him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, rolling to the side as quick as he could. "What-"

"Sue had me backspotting," Blaine explained, wheezing a little. "Something about me being 'the only one who could handle staring directly at that cute, pear-shaped ass Porcelain's got.'"

"She did not say that," Kurt said, blushing a fierce, uniform-matching red.

"What, that sounds too unbelievable even for her?" Blaine said teasingly. "C'mon, the football team's about to run us over." He stood up and offered a hand down to Kurt, who took it in a daze.

Kurt felt like they were running in slow motion the whole way to the sidelines, even though it was physically impossible. All he could focus on was the electric feeling Blaine's hand seemed to be sending through his entire body.

"I suppose I need to thank you for breaking my fall," Kurt said after a moment. He didn't release Blaine's hand, and Blaine made no moves to pull away.

"What kind of mascot would I be if I let the prettiest Cheerio hurt himself after falling from the pyramid?" Blaine said, causing Kurt to choke a little.

"Still, you didn't have to be my landing pad," Kurt said. Screwing up his courage, he punctuated his thanks with a tiny kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Or at least, he was aiming for Blaine's cheek. As Kurt was leaning down, Blaine turned his face, so Kurt caught him on the corner of his mouth instead.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt sputtered as soon as his brain re-engaged and he realized where he'd kissed Blaine. "I didn't mean to-"

"I kind of did," Blaine admitted. He squeezed Kurt's hand in his own. "I've had a crush on you since I transferred last winter, Kurt Hummel."

"Well that's convenient, because I've had a crush on _you_ since then, too," Kurt said.

Blaine took that moment to lean in and connect their lips in a full-on kiss, heedless of the crowd and the still-going football game.

"Hummel! Anderson!" Sue yelled, making them spring apart. "I generously gave you lovestruck saps a moment to finally pull your heads out of your asses and get together. Now get back to cheering!"

"Yes, Coach!" both boys said in unison.

"To be continued?" Blaine asked once Sue was out of earshot.

"To be continued," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek before sprinting back to his place in the cheer formation.


End file.
